Lily Crash
by lilyroy
Summary: Lily Crash loves anything abnormal, whether it's a strange new type of music or some new, absurd TV show. She's just like any normal girl on Earth in the year 2140, so why is she so special to the people on the planet Ellipsis?
1. Meeting Lily

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything in the Doctor Who universe. Oh well...

* * *

Lily Crash stood in line for yet another concert on a Friday night. She went to one every week. This week she was going to see the Drunk Dinosaurs. She didn't quite like the music, but it was better than staying home on a Friday night, enduring her mother's endless nagging.

It was September 3rd, 2140 and just like any other Friday waiting in line, she got the worst spot. She was surrounded by hormonal teenaged boys who insisted on hitting on her at every possible moment. She hoped someone would save her from this misery, and what seemed like a miracle, someone did. A tall man with ginger hair who looked no more than twenty-three came to her rescue, as if he had read her mind and heard her pleas. He introduced himself as John Smith and they continued talking until they finally made it into the concert hall. They ended up being seated right next to each other and had a marvelous time. After the concert was over they said their goodbyes and Lilt thought she would never see John Smith again.

She was on her way home when she noticed a mysterious man, one she recognized from the line earlier on in the evening that had hit on her, was following her home. She tried to get to a crowded place, but not many places are crowded at two in the morning. She quickly turned a corner and stumbled upon a blue police phone box. It was old, almost ancient, but she decided to try to call for help.

The man gained speed to catch up with Lily and caught her from behind. He threw an arm around her small waist and picked her up. She clinged onto the phone box with all her might and kicked her legs out behind her. She hit the man but that only aggravated him more. He was charging towards her when he stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped to the ground. Behind his unconscious body was John Smith, a tree branch in his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Thank you, you saved my life."

"Kind of my job, saving people," he said as he shrugged and walked towards the phone box. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Why're you unlocking a dusty, old phone box?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

Lily stepped through the doors and gasped. "It's bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed as she turned to face John.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sarcastic are we?"

"We are."

"Well I'm _sor-ry_ if I don't see this kinda thing every day."

"Do you want to?"

She considered him for a while before saying, "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to travel with me? See the stars and all that. I can promise you aliens and adventure," he replied, his grey eyes twinkling.

"I'd love to. But first I'll have to, y'know, stop by at home, pick up a few things, and warn the parents and all that."

"I'll be here."

She sprinted home, quickly packed a couple bags full of clothes, shoes, her camera and notebooks. She wrote a quick note to her Mum and Dad and a separate one to her brother, telling him he'd hear about all the fabulous things she was going to do. She ran back to where John Smith was and went through the doors of the phone box.

"Okay, I've got a few ground rules for you. Rule one; no wandering off. No matter what, just don't. Rule two; No interfering…" They continued on with these rules, making sure Lily knew exactly what was in store for her. He told her his real name; The Doctor, what he was; a Timelord, what they were traveling in; a TARDIS. She asked a lot of questions and got more and more excited after the answers.

"So where to first?" he asked her.

"I read about this new planet they discovered, Ellipsis I believe it was called, why not start there?"

"Excellent choice."

* * *

AN: So, tell me what you think. Any critisism is good critisism


	2. A visit to Ellipsis gone wrong

Disclaimer: If I made this all up do you really think i'd be writing fan fiction?

* * *

"After you," The Doctor said after a topsy turvy trip to Ellipsis. Lily shook with anticipation as she inched closer to the doors of the TARDIS. She opened them slowly and peaked out.

"The sky is purple!" she exclaimed. She opened the doors fully. "Are people supposed to be here waiting for us?" she asked.

"No…"

Lily walked out the doors, the Doctor right behind her. The men surrounding the TARDIS jumped to attention, hands near their foreheads in salute. Lily looked all around her. There must have been fifty men, all around her. They spotted the Doctor and pounced at him. Lily stepped in front of him and the men backed away. "What's goin' on Doc?" she whispered.

"I… don't know," he admitted.

Lily turned to face the men and addressed them, "What's going on?"

"Princess Shalycrali, we are so glad you have been returned to us! Is this your kidnapper?!?"

"What're you talking about? I wasn't kidnapped and I'm no princess, I'm just Lily Crash…"

"Oh princess, we are so relieved, we shall take you to the palace straight away. And if he is not your kidnapper, is he the man who saved you?"

Lily sighed. She assumed these men would not take no for an answer so she replied, "Sure, why not."

The men led them to a carriage that brought them to a large castle with a moat filled with violet water. The grass in the fields surrounding the castle was a yellow so bright it almost seemed neon. Lily wondered if the grass glowed in the dark. She turned to the Doctor and asked, "Who is this Princess Shalycrali they claim I am?"

"Princess Shalycrali was kidnapped a few weeks back. She looks exactly like you, though they should be able to spot the obvious differences. I mean you're not nearly as elegant or well mannered as a princess."

"Gee thanks, you sure know how to kill someone's self esteem."

"Sorry, but the differences are palpable. I mean, look at your hair. Anyways, they think she was kidnapped by the leader of a planet who wants to start a war, personally, I think she just got fed up."

"Fed up with what Doc?" Lily asked while examining her long, raven hair.

The carriage halted before the Doctor could answer. They had arrived at the palace. The king and queen came to greet them, having obviously heard the news that their daughter had returned.

They both ran towards Lily and the Doctor and hugged Lily. "What's wrong darling?" the queen asked when Lily did not hug her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I'm not your daughter."

Their shock quickly turned into anger. They started yelling and saying words that Lily didn't know the meaning of, but could tell they were bad by the way the Doctor kept wincing.

"I'm sorry, but… I'll try to help," Lily said quickly. "I'll try to help find her. Where do you think she would be?"

"She was probably kidnapped by that crazy housekeeper we had, he always took a strange interest in her. He kidnapped her, he kidnapped my baby!!" the queen said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What was his name? What was your housekeeper's name?"

"His name was Peter Crash!"

Lily's eyes widened, but she quickly covered it up. "We'll find him, right Doc?" she said, elbowing the Doctor.

"Sure, yeah, whatever."

The Doctor and Lily walked back to the TARDIS. "Why did you volunteer us for this?" The Doctor asked.

"'Cos I know exactly where she is."

* * *

AN: by the way, the Doctor in this is what I think will be the 11th, cos y'know he wanted to be ginger.

There'll probably be about another chapter or two in this. I might write a few more stories with Lily Crash in them, but we'll just see where this goes


	3. A century off and a trip to the wardrobe

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing at all.

* * *

"You know where she is? Well then, why didn't you say so before?"

"I didn't know," Lily said, wondering why she hadn't thought of it earlier, when the Doctor described her.

"So where is she?"

"Earth, 2140, London."

"Co-ordinates set. Hold on tight!"

"Onto what?" Lily barely finished her sentence before the whole of the TARDIS jolted. Lily was thrown to the floor. "Ow," she muttered.

"You alright Lils?" the Doctor asked.

"Peachy," Lily replied sarcastically.

They both stepped out of the TARDIS into the sunlight. Lily squinted. 'That's not right' she thought. "Are you sure you got the co-ordinates right, Doc?"

"Yeah," he said as he pulled her back into the TARDIS. He looked at the console monitor. "See, London, 2041," he said as he pointed at the monitor for emphasis.

"Yeah, but you set the wrong co-ordinates."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, 'cos she's in London in the year 2140 not 2041! That's almost a whole century off! Are you hard of hearing or something?" Lily said, anger blossoming throughout her.

"It's ok, well just, set new co-ordinates, see, it'll all be fine!"

The TARDIS gave a little cough of disagreement.

"Oh..."

"'Oh' what Doctor?"

"She's a bit tired..."

"How long's it gonna take until she's not tired anymore?"

"A few hours..."

"Fine, fine. Let's go take a look at 2041 then," Lily said, full of newfound excitement. She beamed at the Doctor and he beamed back.

"But first we'll have to stop by the wardrobe, get you some proper clothes."

Lily looked down at her jeans that were faded and ripped in spots and her T-shirt for a band that just came out. "What's the matter with this?"

"Just c'mon!" He grabbed her hand and ran with her through the TARDIS until they found the wardrobe. It was enormous and filled to the brim with smashing clothes. Lily laughed as she ran through the whole wardrobe holding things up to her body and asking the Doctor for his oppinion. She ended up choosing a lime green skirt that the Doctor told her belonged to his old friend Sierra and a light grey t-shirt that matched her eyes, but was a bit too tight on her. The Doctor picked a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark green cashmere sweater. They made there way back out of the TARDIS and walked down the street.

The pair looked in shops and joked and laughed the hours away as the TARDIS got ready for another journey.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it D


	4. Mysteries and Murders

"So is she ready?" Lily asked with interest.

"Yup!" the Doctor said beaming his 1000 watt smile. He fiddled with the controls for a while.

"Did you set the right co-ordinates this time?" Lily asked mockingly.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope, never," Lily winked and held on tight to the control panel. The TARDIS gave a few jerks and a jolt and they emerged from where the TARDIS materialized. "Wow, this is really close to my house!" Lily exclaimed. The Doctor followed close behind Lily, taking in their surroudings. They were standing in a back alley behind a small, locally run restaurant.

Lily hopped about, slowly making her way to her house. She walked up the front walk and pulled her key off the chain around her neck. She unlocked the door and cautiously stepped into the house. "Pete? Pete are you here?" Pete was her older brother. Her parents had adopted him when they were both young. He often took long trips, whole weeks, out of town to visit his girlfriend and bio-rents as Peter and Lily called them. Lily was finally putting all the pieces together in her mind. Pete had brought home pictures of his mystery girl, and she had a strange resemblance to Lily. They had the exact same features, all except for the hair. Shayla, Lily remembered her name was. 'She must be princess Shalycrali,' Lily thought.

Her house was eerily quiet. "Hello? Anybody? Is anybody home? It's me, it's Lily... oof," Lily tripped over something behind the couch. Lily looked down and screamed. She dropped down to the ground and checked the pulse on both her parents, who were splayed out on the floor. Nothing. She tried to do CPR on her dad, then her mum, but to no avail. She phoned the police and an ambulence. The Doctor held her while she cried until they came. The police took her in for questioning while the paramedics took her parents away. The Doctor waited for Lily in the police station. When she emerged, he held her tight for a moment, letting her know that there was still someone looking after her.

"Who would do something like this? Kill two innocent people? They did nothing! They were good people. I should have been there. I should have helped them." Lily confessed, guilt stricken.

"But if you were there, Lily, you would have been murdered too."

"I suppose so, but at least they wouldn't have been alone."

"Everybody dies alone."

Lily looked at the Doctor and cocked her head. He said the strangest things sometimes.

"Besides Lily, they had each other."

"I guess."

"So let's go find them."

"Them?"

"The people who killed your parents. Bad idea, messing with the innocent."

"Thank you Doc."

"For what?"

"Everything."


	5. The Princess, Pete and leaving

Lily stayed in her room for four days. The Doctor didn't bother her. He knew what it was like, losing people important to you. He'd lost everyone.

Meanwhile he materialized in various places around London. Searching for anyone who might know something about the murder. He'd seen to many of his friends hurt before to let this slide. He was getting too old for this, he knew, but that didn't stop him. He had no more mercy, no more second chances.

He materialized next to a shop. He looked outside, knowing no one would notice him. Nobody ever did. He walked out into the sunlight. He thought it was cruel, the weather being so beautiful, when she was so miserable. He hated seeing her like that, that was his driving force. Justice.

He asked everyone if they knew anything about the Crashes. Nobody knew anything. He knew there was no use, but he chose to ask one more couple. They looked like siblings, but by the way they were interacting it was abvious that they weren't. They both had jet black hair. Upon a closer look the Doctor saw that the girl looked alot like Lily. 'Princess Shalycrali,' He thought. He calmly walked up to them.

"'Ello, I was wonderin' if you, by chance, knew the Crashes?" He asked.

"Yeah, um, I'm Pete Crash. Why?" The man replied.

"Oh. I have some news... but I think your sister should tell you." The Doctor said.

"My sister? How do you know my sister?"

"No time to explain, just come with me. Please. She really needs some support and I can't really help her with that. I've never been one for domestics..."

* * *

The Doctor led them to the TARDIS.

"What is my sister doing in a big blue box?"

"Just come on"

"Won't it be a tight fit?"

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and stepped inside. "See"

"It's... bigger on the inside!" Pete said as the Doctor mouthed the words along with him.

"What's this?" The Doctor turned to face the princess, startled by her words after her not speaking until then.

"What's what?"

Shalycrali pointed at a note attached to the TARDIS's console. He quickly read it.

_**Dear Doctor,**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I have to go. I have to find my brother, he needs to know. They were his parents too. I will miss you dearly and hope you do not blame yourself for this. I just... need to be away from all of this. I hope I meet you again one day, my Doctor.**_

_**Your mate,**_

_**Lily.**_

'Dammit!' the Doctor whispered. "Where would she go? Where would she go to find you?" He rounded on Pete.

"I don't know. Try... try Sonic's discs. I bet she'd look for me there. That's where we used to go when we were younger and looking to escape."

"Lead the way, Pete."


	6. Lost and found, end of today's journey

Pete walked all through town with the Doctor right on his tail. He opened the doors to Sonic's discs, and promptly found Lily, her little raven head bobbing to the music. Even when she was sad she would always dance to the music here. This place had always been their escape from their mother, they even both got jobs here when they were younger. They served coffee and help people find the right CD, though most people didn't bother buying CD's anymore. Not since iTunes had gone universal. There was mostly just retro oldies here, since most new bands didn't put out CD's.

She sat on one of the faded brown couches, her legs crossed underneath her. She pulled out her mobile phone and dialed Pete's number. He picked up his phone.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Pete, how'd you know it was me?"

"I'm slightly psychic, plus I've got caller ID."

"Oh, ha, right. Could you meet me at Sonic's? I've got some news..."

"Are you pregnant?"

"That would require a boyfriend Pete."

"Not nessesarily."

"True, but no, that's not it. I... could you just come."

"I'm already here."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

Lily turned around. She hung up the phone. "So you are."

"Now what's the news?"

"Dad and Mum were... they're dead."

"What?!"

"I went home, y'know to see you guys, 'specially you Shay, and well I found them. Someone killed them. The police said it was a professional. Said they'd never seen something like that..."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"But why'd you want to see Shay?"

"'Cos I know what you guys really are. Well... where you're really from."

"What? How can you know that?"

"You know that person I said I was travelling with."

"Yeah."

"He's got a space ship."

"You're kidding."

"And we went to Ellipsis."

Pete's jaw dropped to the floor.

"And the King and Queen thought I was Shay."

"But..."

"I told you we should not have run Pete. I told you that they would follow. I bet it was them who sent someone to kill your parents, as punishment for running away with me. They would have gotten used to you eventually, but no, we just had to leave!" Shay cried.

"Shay..."

"I want to go home Pete. I love you, I really do, but I love my parents too. And I miss them."

"See, this is why I don't do domestic." The Doctor whipsered in Lily's ear. She giggled despite herself.

"Okay Shay, if you really want to. But I don't know how we're gonna get back. We crashed our last ship, remember."

"So that's why the TARDIS brought me here." The Doctor exclaimed.

"I thought she brought you here 'cos I'm awesome." Lily smiled and stuck her tognue out at him.

"That too." He quickly said. He then turned to Pete and shook his head.

"I saw that! So Doc', let's take 'em back in the TARDIS. We did promise the King and Queen we'd bring 'em back, now didn't we?" Lily linked arms with the Doctor and Shay and Pete followed them back to the TARDIS.

"Why're you getting into a phonebox?" Pete asked.

"Just c'mon." Lily said.

When they materialized on Ellipsis the King and Queen were waiting for them. They thanked the Doctor and Lily for bringing their daughter back to them, they even hugged Pete, they were just so relieved.

"Thanks Lily. Maybe one day we'll see you again," Shay said.

"Maybe."

"Well that was interesting," The Doctor said when they had returned to the TARDIS.

"So... where to next? It's your turn to choose."

"Hmmmm... how does the past sound to you?"

"Sounds pretty damn good."

"Past it is."


End file.
